The Final Four: DEFG The Girls
by HorseLoverKT
Summary: Two legacies, a town-girl, and a girl raised by the CIA all live in the same room. Do they blend? Do they clash? Who knows?  First chapter is a little preview that I thought of in my free time.
1. Summary

**Dahlia Sank.**

**Emma Hanson.**

**Folia Honan.**

**Greta Hill.**

**Four Girls. One school. One dream. Who can be the best?**

_Dahlia Sank_

My feet swung out of my private limo and my driver took my slight hand and helped me to stand. My supermodel body was already draped in the uniform, a peter-pan white blouse with a gold and pink plaid skirt and gold sweater vest. The driver gave my bags to the muscled maintenance man and I ran up the steps of my school.

This year was going to be amazing.

_Emma Hanson_

I walked off the plane with my carry on backpack and found a Gallagher Maintenance man holding my bags and together we slowly walked to the standard limo and towards my future.

My destiny.

_Folia Honan_

"Bye mom!" I yelled, running off my private jet and onto the Gallagher private airstrip. I then was escorted into an armored car (They don't ignore the fact that Mom is the first woman president at my school.). The car zoomed towards the horizon wheremy school lay in wait.

Waiting for me.

_Greta Hill_

I walked slowly across my hometown towards my new school. I hope they like me.

It's necessary.

* * *

This is basically a summary. The first chapter will be up (hopefully) later today.

Review!


	2. The Dreamers

Chapter One: The Dreamers

_Dahlia Sank_

Eighth Grade. The year of my dreams because eighth grade is the year when we mixed with the Blackthorne Boys (AKA BBs). The boys _had_ to love me because everyone else did. Duh! When a girl with a rocking supermodel body becomes a spy, she is the hottest person on the planet.

I reached the top of the stairs and flung myself into my best friend Faithlynn **(AN: I changed Folia's name to Faithlynn. Sorry.)**.

"Faith, darling, you grew!" I said in my Georgian drawl, holding her thin arms and looking her straight in the eye.

"Well, you can't be taller than all of us, now could you." grinned my tricky friend. We then linked arms and walked toward our old room, maintenance men following us up the spiraling staircase. At the top, we turned left and almost ran over Professor Sutton-Anderson, our tiny computers teacher.

"Oh, excuse me ladies…" she mumbled, continuing under her breath as she passed, "That Emma Hanson girl looks familiar, who…?

"Oh yes, Chameleon. I must ask Zach what happened to her…" She was out of hearing range.

"Who the heck in Emma Hanson, Dahl?" Lynnie breathed in my ear. I am proud to be daughter of Tina Heather Walters and Henry Sank and that I am the resident gossip poster for the Gallagher eighth grade webpage (The teachers can't even get on because you need to be on an iPod touch (not that they know that) to crack the code that has a timer to it.)

"Classified." I said to my best friend because I just _couldn't_ say I don't know in front of her. She depends on me to tell the truth. Sometimes that feels like a bad thing, others, good.

Luckily, Faithlynn Grace Honan didn't have time to ask me more, because I was turning the key to enter our room.

_Faithlynn Honan_

I opened my mouth to ask why Dahl could not tell me who the crap this girl was, but then she unlocked the door to our home and we saw the intruder.

_Emma Hanson_

I was sitting on my bed, creating a papier-mâché replica of DNA. _Just like Mom did…_ the annoyingly truthful voice in the back of my head. Mom had given me to the CIA when I was born because of my father. Charles Hanson had taken me in and taught me everything about my mother, who had gone to the school that I am at right now.

Gallagher Academy.

Charlie had told me something disturbing. Mama was out there fighting terrorists and that was why I couldn't even know her name. I can't even tell anyone that I was taught the skills of being a spy previously. I have to act dumb!

Well, while I was bashing myself up for thinking of Mother, the door burst open and two extremely rich-looking girls were standing on the threshold with two burly maintenance men behind them, holding matching sets of Louis Vuitton luggage.

One of the girls was familiar… Oh! She was the First daughter, Faithlynn Honan! She had high-cheekbones and her tame white-blonde curls pulled back into a tight ponytail. Her eyes were cloudy blue and I wouldn't say she was pretty because I once saw a picture of Mama and _she_ was pretty. She was around nineteen years old and had light brown wavy hair that was exactly like mine. I think that I had my dad's eyes though, although Charlie said that I looked like my aunt with my emerald eyes.

The other girl looked like a supermodel. She was thin, but muscular and her black hair hung like a sheath over her shoulders down to her butt. She had eyes so blue that they were almost violet. Her eyes were alight with malice as she looked at my clothes and hair.

They were both in the uniform (minus the pink knee socks, which were optional).

They both scrunched their noses and at the same time, said, "What are you doing in our room. We need the space." And then Model-y (ha ha I'm funny) continued, "Plus, that's _my_ bed. Get out of it or die."

Well, aren't they cute?

They think that they can hurt me.

Their bag-carriers placed their bags just inside of the room and ran away to do more manly work.

"I am your new roommate, Emma Hanson, and this is _my _bed now." I giggled and the girls laughed with me.

"Oh, you think that we can't make you move?" Faithlynn said coldly.

"You're new. You haven't had P & E before." smirked Model-y.

"So obviously we're going to kick your butt. Right, Dahlia?" Faithlynn said, a smile spreading across her face.

"I wouldn't try me girlies. All I have to do is press this button and help will be here in under a minute." I said, pulling my bottle-cap necklace Charlie's wife, Renee, made for me.

I swear they would have killed me just then but Headmistress Newman popped her dark skinned head into the room.

"Girls, get along or I'll sick Professor Newman on you," she warned.

This must have been an impressive threat, because immediately the girls went to unpacking their things onto two of the three remaining beds. I wonder who our third roomy is; I hope it's someone nicer than _Dahlia_. She's just a brat. Well, just when I thought things couldn't get worse, _they did._

_Faithlynn Honan_

I hope Headmistress Newman doesn't sick her husband on us! He's our P&E teacher and he sometimes helps Mr. Zachary Goode with Cove. Ops. He is buff and totally, Greek God-ish and he almost killed Clara Ying last year when he was teaching us how to incorporate gymnastics into our individual fighting styles.

I finished making my bed and gently sat on it, as to not mess up the crisp sheets. That was the moment when Kayleigh Newman burst into the room.

Kayleigh is the daughter of the headmistress and our P&E teacher and, boy is she a strong one. She always wins in her P&E fights because everyone is afraid of her. I wonder how the boys will react to her? She has mocha colored skin, raven black hair, and chocolate eyes that see everything, just like her mother's.

"Gals, the boys are here!" she shouted, causing Dahlia and me to squeal and clap our hands. Emma didn't seem phased, but I saw this flash of anger in her eyes before she buried her face in her Seventeen magazine.

What is with her?


	3. The Wonder Girls

Chapter 2:

_Greta Hill_

I walked up the steps, one of the few girls who were late. My suitcase bumped against my calf.

"OW!" I shouted, falling onto the stairs and cutting my shin on the edge. Immediately someone was at my side, lifting me to my feet.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked, looking at my shin. He had dirty-blonde wavy hair that almost covered his emerald eyes. He looked about 13, _just my age. _He carefully lifted me into his arms and yelled to someone inside the mansion, "Hey, guys, we have an injury out here. Grab her bags and bring them to-" he cut off and looked at me, and I was now being carried bridal style up the stairs. "What room are you?" he asked tenderly.

"321," I responded through the pain.

He repeated my number to some other boys, who grabbed the roller suitcases and my purse before setting off up the stairs to the Grand Hall. The boy pushed open the gigantic door and we entered the gigantic hall as I thought to myself: _What am I getting myself into?_

_Faithlynn Honan_

I was sitting on my bed and Kayleigh was sitting on the empty one, bubbling like a fountain of useless information. I could have found this out myself if I wanted to know. Dahlia had already opened up her makeup case and started to apply her "evening coat" of mascara and lip gloss. Emma was lying on her bed, reading a giant novel and giving my gossipy not-best friend who just kept rambling.

"It was _bloody_ brilliant when I met their leader-"

"Take me to your leader." smirked Emma, looking-and sounding-so much like Prof. Goode that it was super scary.

"Hey! I was _talking_ here!" exclaimed the gossip fountain. "As I was saying, one of them looked just like bratty here, and had the same smirk. I wonder why he was smirking?"

"Probably because you're so dumb." Emma whispered softly. I turned to her, smiling, but when I was the look on her face the smile disappeared.

The newest Gallagher Girl was terrified.

"What is it, Emma?" I begged, sliding off my bed and onto hers. I gripped her shoulders and shook her slightly when nshe just continued staring off into space.

"Wait." Dahlia said, snapping her makeup case closed and lugging it over to her closet. "Did she just make a really cool sarcastic comment while _in shock_?"

I laughed, thinking that was pretty funny. I mean seriously. It's almost like this girl and Professor Zach Goode in her veins. He makes everything a joke. Well, everything except that one time when a girl asked him if he had a girlfriend. He kinda freaked out at that point and no one has asked him since.

Suddenly, Em stood up and walked over to the door. I followed her and when she moved to touch the hand scanner that was required to open the door, I grabbed her wrist.

She flipped me, but I retaliated and rolled her onto the floor. Through all of this, she was in a trance. I sat on her and looked at the other two in the room.

"Do either of you numb-nuts **(A/N: my friend Laura's favorite insult... haha. ha. haha. hahaha) **have any idea how to wake her up?" I asked, using all of my strength not to let her slide out from under me.

"Hmmm... let's see." muttered Kayleigh, walking into the bathroom. I heard running water and she came out with a bucket filled with ice and water. She dumped it over the dead-of-mind person under me, thus soaking me, too.

We stared at the saracstic one, who just pushed me off her and, still in the trance, turned to the door again.

"Emmalyn Clare Hanson! Stop it right now!" Did Mr. Goode just appear in the room behind me? I slowly turned to see only the two girls that had been there previously standing there. Kayleigh was staring, open-mouthed, at Dahlia, who was laughing like a hyena. I heard a thump behind me and jumped, spinning in the air.

Emma was on the floor, awake and panting.

"How did you do that?" I asked Dahlia, shocked.

"Well, I thought that we all ake up when Mister Goode is about to kill us, so I tried it on her." she gasped through her laughs.

Emma stood up and said shakily, "That voice... It's familiar somehow. I just had a freaky flashback where I was a baby, lying in a crib that had a top to it, kind of like a cage. I could see my mother leaning against the side, talking to someone. He suddenly moved into veiew, but it was dark so all I could see was his outline. He was tall and built. He looked at me and I could feel his anger in the air..." Her voice trailed out as she stared at the back wall, not really seeing. "He looked at my mother and said darkly, 'You didn't tell me that there was a kid!' He lunged for the crib lock, but Mama flipped him out of the air towards the door.

" 'You are not touching my daughter." she growled, placing another padlock on the crib. I kneeled behind her and shook the bars. The man shook his head and controlled his temper before saying, "Can I hold her?" My mother gently shook her head. "Well, can I at least see her?" he said, gently kneeling about 7 feet from the crib. Mama stepped to the side and he crawled towards me.

"Hey Emmalyn Clare. Hold on there. Mommy will have to leave you, but the best daddy ever will find you, whoever he is." he said sadly. And that's all I remember." She finished, mentally re-entering the room.

"I think you need to go see Mrs. Newman." I said, tugging on her arm. She grabbed a large purse off the little decorative table sitting by the door and we pressed against the door, causing it to slide open. We were met by four boys loaded down with mismatched bags.

"Hey..." The one with the most bags, shook his carrot-red hair out of his eyes as his eyes bulged out of his head. He was staring at Emma kind of creepily.

"Do I know you?" Emma said bravely. He shook his head no. "Well then, pick your eyes off the floor and put them back in your head 'cause your going to see me every day this year, bonehead." We both ran off and when we reached the stairs I tugged her gently down to the first floor.

We reached the big landing and I ran off to the right, expecting Emma to follow. She did. I put on the brakes when se were in the Hall of History and she stopped _just_ before she hit me. We walked toward the office, where we could hear an argument.

"I need to see her! She's hurt and I put myself on the mission to protect her. Let me in!" a boy yelled before we heard a crash as someone was shoved against the door. We scurried back a few steps to avoid being hit by an flying missiles. The door swing open on the hinges and I saw Professor Goode fly out. I immediately saluted him and checked for broken bones.

Emma stumbled back a few steps when a boywalked past her, not seeing either of us. He swept over to the Professor and me before a tiny voice croaked. "Morgan?"


	4. AN  I hate these but I have to

I am so sorry guys. I haven't updated anything in almost a year, but now I sam prioritizing and figuring ourt whaat matters the most to me. You should all expect an update in the next few weeks, first with the songfics, then continuing on to another story. Thank you for being patient with me and my busy schedule, I promise to get better at this. The Author's Note will be deleted when I update each story. 


End file.
